In industrial chemical and petrochemical processes, gaseous nitrogen is used for a number of purposes. Nitrogen is largely inert, and as such is commonly used to displace undesired gases in various processes. One common example is the use of gaseous nitrogen to displace air as an inert blanket. Nitrogen does engage in certain chemical reactions and, for example, is useful in the production of ammonia. Gaseous nitrogen is often provided to the end user as a commodity, for example by means of an “over the fence” supply from an existing nitrogen pipeline or from a tanker truck. Many processes that use nitrogen are have pressure limitations, either high, low, or both, that must be maintained.